1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to building construction of the type wherein modular panels are joined to form a continuous wall, and more particularly to an improved covering and sealing assembly for corners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of conventional panels for erecting buildings and the like, difficulty has been experienced in obtaining a satisfactory corner assembly for concealing and sealing the gap between a pair of edge adjoining wall panels which are disposed at an angle to each other, such as at a corner.
While many prior art corner assemblies for joining wall panels which are disposed at an angle to each other, such as at a corner, have proven to be satisfactory in some respects, they have generally proven to be unsatisfactory, in that they have not provided a positive and adjustable fastening from inside of the building. Furthermore, splices of such assemblies have not been self-aligning. Such prior art assemblies also utilize fasteners which are exposed to the outside of the wall. Additionally, they do not provide simple erection procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,337,885, in the name of C. A. Hallam, is exemplary of a further problem which is common to prior art corner assemblies for joining a pair of edge adjoining wall panels; namely, such corner assemblies do not provide an effective and satisfactory structural tie between the two adjacent panels without the aid of auxiliary means such as spacer members and roof plates which are welded to the corner posts, as required by Hallam.
Accordingly, the building industry is seeking a corner assembly for wall panels which will provide an effective and satisfactory structural tie between the two panels at the corner, without the aid of auxiliary means, while at the same time it presents a neat appearing corner closure of the same material and color as the wall panels, precludes the need for any fasteners exposed to the outside of the wall and provide simple erection procedure.